<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book of Control by eloisestarryeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633154">Book of Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes'>eloisestarryeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SINoALICE OCs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SINoALICE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Canon, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluebeard<br/>con·trol<br/>/kənˈtrōl/<br/>noun<br/>the power to influence or direct people's behavior or the course of events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SINoALICE OCs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>help the ideas keep coming and they won't stop coming</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody knows Bluebeard,<br/>
or Mr. Fox,<br/>
or Fitcher,<br/>
Whatever you want to call him.</p><p>Always marries woman after woman,<br/>
and always kills them.</p><p>An ugly, repulsive murderer.<br/>
Some say he's the devil himself.</p><p>But that’s all wrong.<br/>
You don’t understand.<br/>
I may have killed them..</p><p>but I did so because</p><p>they did not do as I said.</p><p>Do as I say.<br/>
Do as I say.<br/>
Do as I say.<br/>
Do as I say.<br/>
Do as I say.<br/>
DO. AS. I. SAY.</p><p>I am in control.<br/>
Do not resist me.<br/>
Or I will take<br/>
your<br/>
head.</p><p>"Don't bother, we have spares."<br/>
"How foolish, how pointless."<br/>
"Hehehehehehehe-"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>If this author of mine is brought back from death, as you claim,<br/>
then perhaps I will finally have a wife<br/>
I do not need to eliminate.<br/>
That will do as I say.</p><p>How exciting.</p><p>And all I have to do is kill.<br/>
Just business as usual<br/>
for good old Bluebeard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can’t trust anyone in this world. Only yourself.</p><p>I know what is best. You just have to listen to me.</p><p>It irritates me to think<br/>
of fools who don’t know anything<br/>
thinking they know how it’s done.</p><p>Only I can be trusted.<br/>
I am the only one who can be in control.</p><p>So stop fighting it,<br/>
and give in already!</p><p>This world is pure uncivilized chaos!<br/>
I am the only one who can make sense of it!</p><p>MY ORDERS ARE ABSOLUTE!</p><p>WHY DO YOU DISOBEY ME?!</p><p>WHY DOES EVERYONE DISOBEY ME?!</p><p>Bluebeard hacked apart the Nightmares before him<br/>
in frustration.</p><p>They’re just like all the others.</p><p>They refuse to submit<br/>
to him.</p><p>“Fine then…” he growls.</p><p>“If you continue to disobey..<br/>
I’LL BEAT OBEDIENCE INTO YOU!”</p><p>“Quite the control freak we’ve got here, huh?”<br/>
“He must think he’s some kind of god.”</p><p>“I am above all others!<br/>
If you can’t understand that,<br/>
THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!”</p><p>Drops of red decorated the azure facial hair that made him so ugly.</p><p>But the nobleman didn’t bother to wipe it off.</p><p>He was quite used to it.</p><p>Now that he was done disciplining,<br/>
he picked up a dirty cage from the ground.</p><p>“Shall we go, darling?”</p><p>A single head swayed inside it.<br/>
As did the other body parts hanging from his belt and sash.<br/>
The heads were all women, and the hands all had rings on them.</p><p>Perhaps they could set an example<br/>
of what happens when you cross him.<br/>
He smiled at the thought of his<br/>
beloved trophies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nasty. Nasty bastard man.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>